The subject matter described herein relates generally to an applicator that is configured to apply a label to a target object using a flow of air.
In some known systems, a label applicator is configured to receive, momentarily hold, and then apply a label to a target object. For instance, a chamber of the label applicator may be in flow communication with a pneumatic system that controls the flow of air through the flow chamber. The pneumatic system includes an electric fan that generates an air flow into the chamber. The air flow is used to momentarily hold a label against a side of the label applicator. During application of the label, the pneumatic system drives air out of the flow chamber to blow the label onto the target object. Typically, the pneumatic system includes a compressed air source that provides pressurized air that drives the label onto the target object. The pneumatic system is usually a large, separate system that was previously established in, for example, a factory building.
Label applicators that utilize pneumatic systems having compressed air sources may present undesirable complexities due to the pressurized air system. For instance, such label applicators are not transportable because the pipes, tubes, and/or hoses of the pneumatic system are sealed to the label applicator. Moreover, air from the compressed air source can be contaminated with water vapor, compressor oils, and/or coolants. The contaminated air may lead to inconsistent application of the labels or labels that are poorly applied to the target objects. In addition, air compressors may be inefficient in using electrical energy to generate compressed air.